A method for activating a restraint system in a vehicle is discussed in published unexamined German patent application document no. 197 24 101. In this context, the crash severity is estimated from the impact speed and vehicle stiffness data is taken into consideration, activation ultimately occurring as a function of a comparison of a threshold function and an acceleration signal or a quantity derived therefrom. The threshold function is determined according to an activation characteristic determined from crash tests for the particular vehicle.